Yumichika x Toushiro
by KenpachiHisagi
Summary: Warning: This is a yaoi lemon between Yumichika and Captain Hitsugaya. Also, they may, or may not, be a little ooc.


Yumichika laid on the floor of a small cave; his body covered in blood and cuts. He had been on a mission in the world of the living with Ikkaku, Renji, Izuru, and Toushiro. But now he was only with the chibi captain.

At first it had gone fine; they were able to defeat the hollows that were appearing. That is until an arrancar showed up. It was one that they had never seen before and had a power stronger than Grimmjow Jaggerjacks and Coyote Starrk put together.

In a blink of an eye the group was split up. Yumichika and Toushiro ended up landing at the same location. A location that the arrancar followed them to.

The fight didn't last long; Yumichika and Toushiro were no match for him. Toushiro was the first one to fall; the arrancar seemed to target him. He merely knocked Toushiro out but decided to slice up Yumichika, as if he was a new born kitten. The arrancar made sure that neither shinigami died from his attacks.

When Toushiro had came to the arrancar was already gone. He quickly brought Yumichika to the nearest shelter, the cave. When he tried to reach the Soul Society he discovered that communications had been cut off.

With a sigh, he set about cleaning Yumichika's wounds. He stripped the taller male, causing him to wake up. The fifth seat of squad eleven didn't say anything; he just watched.

Toushiro ripped a piece of his haori off, and wet it with a small piece of ice. He knew that it would hurt Yumichika but at the moment he didn't really care. Both of them were aware of the fact that it needed to be done.

As soon as the cold fabric hit Yumichika's skin, he let out a hiss. It stung but he could easily handle it. After all, he could handle a fight so this was of no matter to him.

Toushiro, on the other hand, didn't want to cause his current companion any unnecessary pain. He tried to think back to his academy days to when they were taught what to do in emergencies.

"Saliva has healing enzymes." He recalled the teacher saying.

He examined Yumichika's body; the cuts had already stopped bleeding and now just needed to scab over. The white haired captain looked at Yumichika's face before grabbing his arm. He then roughly licked one of the cuts. This time Yumichika let out a moan of pleasure.

By the time that Toushiro had finished licking the wounds, which centered on the upper body, Yumichika was a moaning mess. Toushiro hadn't even touched him anywhere near his hardened flesh, but it was already leaking pre-cum.

When the captain cleaned the last cut, he finally took notice of the hardened flesh. He used his thumb to gather a small amount of the fluid. For a second he played with it before licking it with his blood stained tongue. He decided that he enjoyed the taste, it tasted sweet.

"May I?" He asked, shifting so his head was between the other's legs.

As soon as Yumichika nodded his head, unable to speak, Toushiro took all he could into his mouth. He moaned at the taste, causing vibrations to shot through Yumichika. The fifth seat tried to keep his moans in but found it to be impossible.

Toushiro bobbed his head, sucking gently as he did so. But it wasn't enough for him. Without breaking contact, he stripped himself of his uniform. His hand sneaked behind him to prep himself. The feeling of his fingers caused him to let out a soft cry of pleasure.

When he decided that he was prepped well enough, he pulled away from his current seme, while removing his fingers. Yumichika let out a small moan of disappointment but knew that something better was to come. He was, of course, correct.

As Toushiro sat on his lap, Yumichika could feel the pulsing walls and contractions of his splinter muscles trying to reject his large manhood. Even with the prep, Toushiro could feel the end of his large intestines ripping. He made a mental note to prepare himself better next time.

Yumichika held his hips down, waiting for his small lover to adjust. Once Toushiro nodded his head the seme lifted his body up and then slammed him back down. Both men moaned at the feeling.

The seme angled his uke, looking for the spot that would make him scream in pleasure. When he found it Toushiro screamed in pure bliss.

"More!" he demanded, slamming his body down.

Yumichika was more than happy to give the male what he wanted. He flipped their bodies over, so he was on top, and hocked Toushiro's legs around his neck. With little warning, he thrusted hard into the uke, hitting his prostate dead on. He couldn't help but notice that, even at the deep angle, he couldn't fit entirely.

"Hmm," he moaned kissing Toushiro's neck, "I'll have to train you."

Toushiro moaned at the words and, with a hard thrust from Yumichika, came. His cry of pleasure was covered by Yumichika's mouth. The captain groaned and sucked on the warm muscle.

The taste of his own blood and pre-cum was too much for Yumichika. With a deep thrust, he released his perm into the other. Both males panted for a minute before either spoke. Toushiro was the first one to do so.

"Train me."

When the others found them the next day, they were met with an interesting slight indeed. Yumichika's skin seemed to glow and looked perfectly healthy, his wounds already healed. Toushiro, however, was covered in ribbons of semen and looked like he could sleep for days. But at least he could now take all of Yumichika.


End file.
